mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)
Yoshi is a young Yoshi kid, and Mario's fourth partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The player has the choice of naming Yoshi whatever he/she wants, although like most naming options it doesn't allow more than eight letters. The color of the Yoshi also depends on how much time has gone by since rescuing the egg. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Hoggle, the proprietor of a hot dog stand in Glitzville, imported eggs from an island to the south to mix with his hot dogs. However, they accidentally shipped him a Yoshi egg, which jumped around. Hoggle chased after it, and eventually it jumped to the top of his hot dog stand and fell asleep. Mario flew over there using an airplane panel and decided to let the egg go, which Hoggle accepted because people don't like eating things that jump around. The egg decided to travel with them from this moment on, as a "third partner" (walking behind Mario's partner, similar to Punio). After Mario was unable to defeat the Armored Harriers in a shot at the major league, the egg hatched into a Yoshi kid. Mario named the Yoshi (which will be different depending on what the player picks for the name), and fought the Armored Harriers again. Yoshi defeated them by swallowing one and spitting him at the other. They entered the major league, from which point they began receiving emails from a mysterious ally named X, occasionally receiving hate mail from an unknown who knew about the Crystal Stars. After defeating Rawk Hawk and winning the championship, they discovered that Grubba was the one behind the missing fighters. After defeating him, Jolene was revealed to be X, and gave them the Gold Star. Yoshi traveled with Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie to Twilight Town, and they fought Doopliss in Creepy Steeple. Doopliss stole Mario's name, body, and partners, all of whom thought Doopliss was Mario. They fought alongside him against Mario and Vivian, but Doopliss was defeated and Mario got his name and body back, revealing Doopliss's true identity to them. After collecting all seven Crystal Stars, Mario and his partners entered the Palace of Shadow and defeated the Shadow Queen, saving the world from darkness. After Mario left Rogueport, Yoshi became a solo fighter in the Glitz Pit, calling himself the Great Gonzales Jr., and last Goombella heard he was close to a title match. He was with the rest of Mario's partners waiting for him when he eventually returned to Rogueport, together making a comeback at the Glitz Pit and defeating Bonetail at the Pit of 100 Trials. Yoshi always calls Mario "Gonzales", as this was his fighter name in the Glitz Pit. In Super Paper Mario, Yoshi appeared with the rest of Mario's partners in a picture in Mario's house. His Catch Card can be obtained by beating the Duel of 100. Several action figures of him, in each of his various colors, were in one of Francis's rooms in Fort Francis. Abilities Outside battle, Mario can ride Yoshi, who runs faster than Mario can. This is required at one point in the Palace of Shadow. Yoshi can also cross gaps that Mario cannot cross by jumping. In battle, Yoshi's abilities are: *Ground Pound *Gulp - 4 FP *Mini Egg - 3 FP, Level 2 *Stampede - 6 FP, Level 3 Yoshi has 10 HP at Level 1, 20 HP at Level 2, and 30 HP at Level 3. Color The color of the Yoshi varies depending on how much time goes by between the rescue of the egg and the egg hatching. If up to six minutes goes by, the Yoshi will be green and have red hair. If 6-9 minutes go by, the Yoshi will be red and have green hair. If 9-11 minutes go by, Yoshi will be blue, with pinkish hair. If 11-15 minutes go by, Yoshi will be orange with blue hair. If 15-18 minutes go by, Yoshi will be pink with green hair. If 18-19 minutes go by, Yoshi will be black with red hair. If 19-20 minutes go by, Yoshi will be white with orange hair. The hairstyle is also different for each Yoshi. Category:Yoshis Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Boss partners Category:Allies